There are many products available to assist incontinent persons from the discomfort and distress associated with such condition, including disposable articles which are used to contain, isolate and dispose of bodily wastes. It will also be noted that some disposable articles even provide a signal after a defecation, urination or discharge event has occurred so that it can be changed promptly. These articles, while satisfactory for their intended purpose, are helpful only after the event has already occurred.
Accordingly, it has become recognized that an ability to predict when such an event is about to occur, in order that the incontinent person or a caregiver thereof can be prepared and take the necessary action before the event has taken place, would be advantageous over the prior products. One such attempt in this regard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,469 to Colling, where a temperature sensor is imbedded in a diaper and connected to a sampling/recording meter. The meter measures and records the temperature of the sensor at specified time intervals over a predetermined period. In this way, the temperature and time data are able to be plotted on a graph and voiding events are identified. By applying this data over a sufficient time frame, the approximate time for future voiding events is then predicted. While the Colling method is an improvement in the art, it nevertheless still suffers from certain inherent inaccuracies. Not only does the method assume that an incontinent person will void within a calculated range of time, but it is also subject to other intervening actions (e.g., voluntary voiding, significant change in amount or time or intake of food, liquids, or drugs, or significant change in activity).
Therefore, a need exists for a device to more accurately predict and alert an incontinent person and/or their caregiver as to an impending elimination of bodily discharge. Moreover, such a device should optimally be utilized to assist an incontinent person in achieving an intentional, voluntary contraction of his/her sphincter muscle.